


Tentazione

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines è un brillante Corvonero del secondo anno che vuole sapere di più sulle Arti Oscure. E per questo un certo demone si offre di aiutarlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentazione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/gifts).



> Ho ricevuto come prompt di far felici due fandom assieme con una fandom!AU e anche "attesa". E' uscita questa piccola flashfic, perchè prima o poi avrei cominciato a scrivere BillDip XD

Dipper Pines, Corvonero del secondo anno, stava passando l’ennesimo pomeriggio in biblioteca a studiare libri ben più avanzati di quelli utilizzati nei suoi corsi. In particolare, si era concentrato sulle Arti Oscure; non perché avesse intenzione di farne uso, sia chiaro, ma per pura e semplice curiosità. Dopotutto agli studenti veniva insegnato a difendersi da esse, ma non cosa fossero.  
Era talmente concentrato nella lettura che non si accorse dell’ombra triangolare alle sue spalle, che lentamente incombeva su di lui.  
-Ehi, ragazzino!- lo salutò con voce metallica, facendolo saltare sulla sedia lanciando un gridolino spaventato.  
Lo studente si girò con occhi spalancati dal terrore verso l’essere, tastando con la mano il tavolo alla ricerca della sua bacchetta. Si fermò quando vide l’altro ridere divertito.  
-Non è divertente!- gli disse in tono offeso, arrossendo per la figuraccia.  
-Oh sì che lo è!- fu la pronta risposta del triangolo, che gli girò attorno per rubargli il libro che stava studiando e dargli un’occhiata.  
-Ehi, quello è mio!- Dipper cercò di riprendere il libro, aspettandosi di dover litigare come con Pix per riaverlo. Con sua grande sorpresa invece gli venne reso subito.  
-Arti Oscure, eh? Come mai ti interessano? Sono molto pericolose.- chiese il triangolo, fissando il ragazzo col suo unico occhio.  
-Non sono affari tuoi, non so nemmeno chi sei!- rispose lo studente sulla difensiva. Se lo avessero scoperto gli insegnanti gli avrebbero fatto una ramanzina infinita, doveva restare un segreto.  
-Il mio nome è Bill Cipher. Posso aiutarti a imparare le Arti Oscure se vuoi, sai? Ti ho osservato Dipper Pines, ho notato come ti attirino.-  
-Cos… come sai il mio nome?!-  
-Io so molte cose.- rispose il demone in tono seducente. –Potrei insegnartele, specialmente sulle Arti Oscure.-  
Dipper lo guardò sospettosamente.  
-Perché? Cosa sei, esattamente?-  
-Oh, non sai com’è noioso stare qui tutto il giorno, con nessuno di abbastanza intelligente con cui parlare…- Bill evitò di rispondere alla seconda domanda.  
-…E io sarei abbastanza intelligente?- chiese il ragazzo, lusingato dal complimento.  
-Ma certo! Stai leggendo senza problemi un libro che nemmeno alcuni dei professori ha mai sfogliato perché troppo complicato.- lo fissò negli occhi, parlando con tono chiaramente divertito. –Gli unici libri che parlano delle Arti Oscure in maniera più approfondita si trovano nella Sezione Proibita.-  
Dipper emise un suono di rassegnazione a quella notizia.  
-Ovvero non potrò mai leggerli.- si lamentò.  
-Potresti… io so come prenderli senza che nessuno lo sappia. In cambio chiedo solo un piccolo aiuto per una cosa che sto progettando, niente di difficile.- Bill lo tentò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
-Perché dovrei fidarmi di te?- chiese lo studente, ancora sospettoso.  
-Perché no?- rispose l’altro facendo spallucce. –Pensaci, poi se decidi di accettare il mio scambio di aiuti ti basterà chiamarmi.- schioccò le dita e scomparve, ma solo perché si era spostato sopra uno scaffale, da cui poteva osservare Dipper senza essere visto.  
Ora non gli bastava che aspettare, il ragazzo era troppo curioso per rifiutare un’offerta simile. Sicuramente avrebbe cercato informazioni su di lui, inutilmente. Dopotutto, l’unico libro in cui veniva nominato si trovava nella Sezione Proibita. E sulla sua pagina c’era scritto a caratteri cubitali “Non evocare per nessun motivo!”.


End file.
